Cuddles for a Company
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Because there's a little something for everyone. Friends, pets, partners and first daters as well. (one drabble per season)
1. In Which Takuya Observes, Thinks and Plo

**A/N**: Putting all my gift drabbles into a collection because it's neater that way. :D For the A Round of Mega Gift Drabbles 2015!

This first one's for Takara Ravenheart. Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuddles for a Company  
1\. In Which Takuya Observes, Thinks and Plots**

Takuya got the feeling that Kouichi was as new to the whole friends business as Kouji had been. Though he had a different way of showing it.

And Takuya was pretty sure he didn't want either twin knowing how he was mentally comparing them.

Though it made it easier to know what not to do with Kouichi to get him to open up. Or what _to_ do.

Which was everything that had failed with Kouji, because the two were just _different_.

Not polar opposites. That was too clichéd, and probably wrong. Even though they had wound up with light and darkness which was quite possibly the biggest cliché of all.

But he'd already picked up on an important similarity between them. How closed off they were. How friendless. Even if they showed it in different ways. The stiff shoulders compared to the downcast ones. The cold floorboard eyes compared to the hollowed ones.

He'd gotten Kouji to open up.

He could get Kouichi to open up too.

Even if he was wrong. Which he doubted it. He tended to be pretty good at picking out the ones uncomfortable in company.

Which might or might not be because he tended to throw his company at others.

Which wasn't a bad thing at all.


	2. In Which Akari Shops for a New Bag

**A/N:** For Hibiki Rose! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuddles for a Company  
2\. In Which Akari Shops for a New Bag**

Her old one was worn. Partially from carrying lots of things in it, as bags are meant to do. But mostly from Taiki face-planting into it more times than she could count…which most bags are _not_ meant for.

Sleeping bags maybe are, but those bags would be pretty horrible at their day job, she thinks.

In any case, she needed a new one. One that could carry stuff and be comfortable to face-plant in to.

Which ruled out most of the bag store's selection for the simple reason that they came with buckles or accessories.

One of those in the face would _hurt_.

She hummed tunelessly to herself as she picked up one that had a drawstring – then tossed it down. That was way too thin. Another with a zipper. Way too hard. Another one. Way too big.

She sighed and fished blindly, wondering if the lucky dip approach would give her better luck.

It was a tiny purse which wouldn't fit Taiki's head or any of her belongings.

She tossed it back into the rack and gave up on the store.

The things she did for Taiki.


	3. In Which Takeru Tries to Make a Friend

**A/N:** For Makoto Kurou! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuddles for a Company  
3\. In Which Takeru Tries to Make a Friend**

One day, Miko would learn to like him.

She would have to, if Takeru was a frequent visitor of the Yagami's.

And that was made a whole lot easier by the fact that they didn't have Tokyo Bay separating them anymore. Ever since they'd moved to Odaiba to be with the rest of the gang.

And made a little harder with Miko hissing from between Hikari's legs every time she opened the door.

Though Hikari would smile and pet Miko and placate her and then send her off, and Miko would find a nice sunny corner to lie in and stare. And Takeru would take extra care not to step on her tail or bump her food (Taichi had informed him of the consequences of _that_) or to get too closer period, because otherwise he'd be walking away with a scratch and Hikari fussing over the cat again.

But Takeru thought he was a great deal quieter and more careful than Taichi. And Miko didn't scratch Taichi all too much.

'She's just not used to you,' Hikari would say, apologetically.

Hopefully, Miko would get used to him soon. Or stop thinking he made a good scratching post.


	4. In Which Juri Passes on her Sock Puppet

**A/N:** For Aiko Isari! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuddles for a Company  
4\. In Which Juri Passes on her Sock Puppet**

She loved Masohiko even more now, after the D-Reaper.

It was a little sad, actually. But at least she realised what she had before she lost it. Or after she lost it and got it back.

And even before the D-Reaper, she'd only spent as much time with Masohiko as necessary.

After all, he was her half-brother, son of her step-mother.

And she'd warmed up to her a lot more now too. And her father.

She hadn't even realised how distant she'd gotten from him.

It was sad.

But everyone was happier now.

Except her sock puppet. She hadn't touched it since the D-reaper. Since Culumon had tossed it away.

But she didn't want to throw it away completely.

So, one day, she decided to give it to her little brother.

He knew how important it was and would take care of it. But he wouldn't make her mistake.

Because she would be a good big sister and not let him.


	5. In Which Wormmon Meets a Few Worms

**A/N:** For Flaming Platinum! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuddles for a Company  
5\. In Which Wormmon Meets a Few Worms**

'More wormmon in Iori-san's garden?' Wormmon repeated dubiously.

Ken laughed and shakes his head. The others laugh as well: Daisuke and Miyako and Hikari and Takeru and Iori and their digimon. All at Iori's house. Talking about his garden. '_Worms_,' Ken clarified. 'Animals. Like birds and dogs and cats – you remember Miko.'

Wormmon winced. Yes, he did remember Miko. Specifically, her claws. 'Do worms have claws too?'

'No.' And the laugh turned into a gentle smile. 'They're a lot smaller than you. Too small to see features clearly.'

Wormmon's face wrinkled in thought 'Are they cute?' Maybe they wouldn't be as bad as cats.

'Depends on who you ask.' Ken decided to withhold his comments there.

'Not as cute as you,' Hikari assured.

Wormmon blushed at the praise. It was always nice.

'Are they nice?'

'They're meek,' Ken assured. 'They couldn't harm a fly. Though we'll have to be careful with them. We don't want to accidentally squash them.'

Wormmon nodded seriously at that. 'Iori-san will be sad.'

Ken wasn't sure Iori knew the worms in his garden _that_ well.


	6. In Which Ikuto Knocks on Chika's Door

**A/N:** For Jenrukiforevz! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cuddles for a Company  
6\. In Which Ikuto Knocks on Chika's Door**

Ikuto took a deep breath. And another one.

It wasn't like he hadn't knocked on the Daimons' door before. Like all those times with Masaru. Or without him. Or all those times they went to school together and he was the first one ready (which he usually was).

But this was different and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

And this wasn't the Daimon's front door either. He'd already passed that hurdle – if only because Sayuri had been on her way out at the time and ushered him in and reminded him where the door he did need to knock at was.

Like he could forget Chika's bedroom door.

Or Masaru's for that matter. But it was for Chika he was there. Chika who was either putting on something prettier than normal (because she looked pretty in anything) or had already done so and was just waiting for him.

And he was just dawdling outside her door.

But Chika didn't wait. The door flew open before Ikuto could take a third breath and Chika laughed and put her arms on her hip.

'You're supposed to knock.

'I…was going to,' he offered, because he would have, eventually. Maybe.

But he didn't need to, because Chika grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs and out the door and to whoever she'd decided to go after he'd offered and he let himself be pulled along by her.

Because that was a date.

And that was another hurdle passed, so he didn't have to be nervous any more.


End file.
